


Full Supervision

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Good [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, But not really watersports, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orders, Overuse of the word Sir, Severus speaking like a truck driver is a real kink, Total Power Exchange, Using phones in the toilet, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wizards- they're just like us, condescension kink, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: Harry gets in trouble... again.But he really likes it.





	Full Supervision

Severus looks down at his desk as a picture of Harry lights up his vibrating device. These magic mobiles really were a brilliant invention. So much easier than a fire-call, so much more private.

“Pet.”

“Sir, I-I-”

“Not even a modicum of self-control. It's been **two** hours. It seems I'll have to control you myself.”

“Sir, I didn't use the loo this morning; I haven't gone since last night.”

“And why, pray tell, did you not use the facilities this morning?”

“I didn't have time, Sir, I was running late.”

“And why were you running late?”

“I went to sleep late last night, Sir.”

Severus stares at Harry, waiting for him to explain.

“I..”

Harry flushes.

“Verbally, my dear.”

“I went to sleep late because my master was using me… fucking me.”

Severus smirks.

“Ah yes, I do recall. Very well, where are you?”

Harry pulls the phone away from his face to show himself sitting on the toilet with his pants down.

“Did I give you permission to pull down your pants?” Severus asks, sharply.

“N-no, Sir. No, Master.”

“Then pull them back up. Now.”

Harry's mouth gapes in surprise but he manages to pull himself together and tugs his pants up one-handed, his face flushed and embarrassed.

“Sit on the toilet.”

Harry looks at the open lid. Severus looks at Harry. Harry sits.

“Now, what are you supposed to do everyday?”

“I'm supposed to use the toilet every night before we go to bed, and every morning when we wake up. Otherwise, it's not healthy.”

“It seems I'm going to have to enforce this rule more strictly. Do you remember the last time?”

Harry lets out a high pitched whine. It's been far too long since Severus last supervised his releases with a hands on approach. His dick makes a valiant approach to harden but he has to pee too badly. Severus does not miss the twitch.

“Do you want my hands wrapped around your dick right now, pet?”

Harry manages a vigorous nod.

“Aiming for you.. helping you.. because you're too helpless to do even the most basic tasks on your own.”

If Severus ever lets him pee, Harry thinks there's a good chance come might leak out instead. He can barely focus. With all the blood in his body split between his flushed cheeks and his nether regions, there isn't enough left in his head for cognizant thought.

“I think we'll start full supervision tonight. But for now, stand up, pull down your pants.”

Harry follows his master’s orders to the letter, standing next to the toilet, looking desperate.

“Piss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
